D'un autre conte
by Azylis
Summary: Hermione Granger a beau être une élève exemplaire, une jeune femme extrêmement intelligente, elle commet des erreurs. Comme tout le monde. Seulement, ses erreurs sont à l'image de son intelligence : très grandes.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir._

Alors voilà, une petite fiction sans grande prétention. Un énorme délire personnel, en fait. Complètement déluré, mais j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça soit cohérent, évidemment.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, absolument rien, mis à part l'idée.

Sinon, bonne lecture, hein :-).

**Danaé.**

* * *

><p>« Tout a commencé à cause de Blaise Zabini.<p>

… Bon, d'accord, c'est de la mauvaise foi, ce n'était pas _vraiment_de sa faute. Ou presque. Disons qu'il a tenu le rôle du papillon. Oui, du papillon. Celui qui bat des ailes, et déclenche, quelque part, un ouragan terrible. Blaise Zabini était donc le papillon qui déclencha mon ouragan personnel. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait raté une potion. Bon, d'un côté, il rate toujours ses potions, c'est un genre de don, chez lui. Il a le chic pour ne pas respecter ce que lui suggère son manuel, et contrairement à Harry qui suivait les instructions d'un type ayant gribouillé dans son propre manuel… Ca ne réussissait absolument pas à Zabini. Ce que je lui reproche, c'est que ce jour-là, il a raté sa potion de trop. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

J'étais tranquillement en train de travailler, aux côtés de Ron et Harry, à notre table habituelle. Slughorn s'extasiait sur un bon nombre de potions, mais ne s'approchait pas de nous pour l'instant. A la table, se trouvaient également Neville Londubat et Drago Malfoy. Oui, Drago Malfoy. C'était justement là qu'était cette histoire de papillon : Blaise Zabini avait fait exploser sa potion (normalement conçue avec l'aide de Malfoy, mais je crois plutôt qu'il regardait ailleurs en réfléchissant à sa petite vie de gosse de riche sang-pur plutôt que de surveiller son crétin de copain), la semaine précédente, et Slughorn avait jugé plus prudent de les séparer tous les deux, après avoir passé près d'une journée entière à concocter un antidote pour l'armée d'élèves aux cheveux roses et au visage violet qui avaient remplacé la classe. Je suppose que voir une armée de Schtroumpfs modifiés génétiquement n'a pas dû lui paraître engageant, puisqu'il s'est vraiment dépêché pour nous faire boire à tous l'antidote. Nous avons été guéris, et Zabini et Malfoy ont été séparés. J'hésitais à trouver ça positif, puisque nous écopions de ce crétin à notre table, mais d'un côté, voir le duo créer des potions hasardeuses et parfois dangereuses, n'était pas rassurant du tout. Ron, lui, avait décidé qu'il n'en détestait que plus le violet. Je le comprends. Harry s'en moquait royalement, il avait trouvé très drôle le fait que Malfoy et Zabini, les plus touchés par la potion, soient complètement fluo au lieu d'être, comme nous, un peu colorés. Il avait même insisté pour que Slughorn éteigne la lumière pour voir s'ils brillaient dans le noir. Complètement immature. (Ils brillaient bel et bien dans le noir, cela dit).

Bref. La semaine suivante, nous avions donc la chance d'avoir le grand Drago Malfoy à notre table. (Détectez l'ironie dans la phrase). Il paraissait en être ennuyé autant que nous, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des regards narquois à chaque fois que Ron et Neville se plantaient dans leurs potions. Harry leur soufflait tant bien que mal les réponses, données par le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et moi… Je soupirais d'un air réprobateur, non sans écouter les réponses qu'Harry murmurait.

… Oui, bon, ça va ! Tout le monde a le droit de trich… de s'aider un peu. Non mais. Et puis là n'est pas la question.

En travaillant, nous discutions de nos programmes, et je leur avais expliqué que j'irais travailler dans la Salle Sur Demande, puisque la Bibliothèque était fermée depuis que des imbéciles de Poufsouffle avaient fait exploser un Scroutt à Pétards qu'ils avaient auparavant gavé de chewing-gum HyperCollant de chez Honeydukes, et que Parvati et Lavande comptaient discuter garçons et maquillage dans notre dortoir. Non merci, sans façon. Les garçons comptaient aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, eux. J'avais donc quelques heures de libre, et je comptais en profiter pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs : les ASPICS étaient à la fin de l'année, il m'était important de réussir – c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs, quelle que soit ma situation.

A la fin de l'heure de Potions, nous étions donc partis chacun dans notre direction. J'avais rejoint directement la Salle Sur Demande, et ce n'était qu'une fois devant que j'avais réalisé quelque chose : Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy se trouvaient déjà devant, un même sourire abruti aux lèvres, et le regard narquois. D'accord. En gros, j'allais m'en prendre plein la figure. Drago avait donc entendu notre conversation en Potions. Et Zabini était un parfait papillon. »


	2. Chapitre 1 Des matelas et des pois

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Voilà le chapitre un. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le prologue a plu, d'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes, puisque je n'ai pas d'autres moyens.

**JaneeV** Merci :D. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que le mélange sérieux/ironie est toujours assez présent, et pas trop lourd !

**Anna** Aha, je connais ça, rire seule devant l'ordi (en public, ça donne l'air très intelligent, si si !).

**Lavie** J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, dans ce cas (:

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. »<p>

- Et je suis une vraie gamine tyrannique et chiante, compléta une voix derrière Rose.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment, et se retourna vers le garçon qui avait parlé. Scorpius Malfoy. Le plus grand crétin de l'univers, et accessoirement, meilleur ami d'Albus, son cousin. Rose fronça le nez avec agacement, tandis que derrière Scorpius, arrivait Albus d'un pas tranquille. Il n'avait visiblement rien entendu, puisqu'il s'approcha de Rose et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Ma cousine préférée !

- Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, Molly et Roxanne devraient être ravies d'apprendre cela, fit-elle remarquer pour éviter de s'énerver contre le blondinet qui pouffait de rire.

- Elles le savent. Et je m'en fous. Tu viens avec nous ? On a décidé d'explorer la Salle Sur Demande, c'est Papa et Oncle Ron qui m'en ont parlé.

La Salle Sur Demande était une grande obsession de son cousin depuis que son père et Harry l'avaient mentionnée lors d'une conversation. Ron avait demandé avec intérêt si elle était toujours accessible, puisqu'elle avait été brûlée durant la guerre, selon ses paroles. Depuis, Albus, Hugo et Scorpius n'avaient qu'une envie : s'y rendre, et explorer. Rose leur avait ordonné de l'attendre, elle aussi voulait découvrir la pièce mystérieuse… Et voulait garder un œil sur son frère, et ses cousins. Et sur Scorpius, aussi. La jeune fille ferma le carnet où elle avait commencé à écrire, sous l'œil intéressé de Scorpius. Elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, et glissa le carnet dans son sac, avant de se lever :

- On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici pour en parler, Mme Pince va hurler, sinon.

- Elle est sourde comme un pot, fit remarquer Albus.

- C'est une question de respect, on est dans une bibliothèque, Al. Allez, venez. En plus, Hugo et Louis nous attendent.

Ils la suivirent sans broncher, connaissant le caractère explosif de Rose. Si elle venait à être contrariée, elle exploserait littéralement, et ils n'y tenaient pas spécialement. Ils avaient déjà assez subi l'hystérie de la jeune Serdaigle, et c'était une expérience qu'ils ne retenteraient pas. Ils rejoignirent Hugo et Louis dans une salle de classe vide, les deux garçons étant en train de se chamailler, comme d'habitude.

- Salut, les gars ! lança Scorpius pour couper court à leurs paroles.

- Malfoy, répondit Hugo d'un ton glacial.

- Weasley, siffla le jeune homme en fixant le rouquin d'un même air.

Ils se fixèrent une seconde, sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-perplexes de leurs amis, puis finirent pas se serrer la main.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Scorpius d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

- Ca ira bien quand tu m'auras aidé en Potions, fit Hugo avec malice.

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et Rose se racla la gorge bruyamment. Aussitôt, toute l'attention se porta sur elle. Rose avait cette autorité sur ses cousins qu'aucune autre personne de la famille n'avait, même sur les plus vieux. Il lui suffisait de parler pour que tous l'écoutent. Scorpius avait même été atteint par cette manie qu'ils avaient de tous l'écouter comme si elle était le chef de la bande, sûrement contaminé par trop d'années à côtoyer Potter et Weasley confondus. Rose alla calmement s'asseoir sur une table recouverte de poussière, tandis que tous faisaient de même, de façon à former un demi-cercle autour de la jeune fille. Elle saisit une mèche de cheveux roux, juste au niveau de sa tempe, et commença à la triturer, comme d'habitude.

- Bien. Vous savez tous pourquoi on est là, mais je vais résumer, comme à chaque réunion. Nous allons visiter la Salle Sur Demande. Selon Papa et Oncle Harry, c'est une salle qui peut devenir ce que l'on veut, et elle a brûlé lors de la guerre. D'ailleurs, Papa a précisé que c'était à cause de ton père, Scorpius, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton mesquin.

- Ah. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, rien. Personne n'a été capable de leur dire si la Salle fonctionnait encore, mais nous, on va aller vérifier. Et en profiter, aussi. Si on veut prendre tout notre temps, on devrait y aller tout de suite.

Les autres hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme, et se levèrent. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après qu'Hugo et Scorpius aient été en passe de s'arracher les cheveux, puis de se faire la bise comme si de rien n'était, qu'Albus ait prit soin d'éloigner tout élément perturbateur de leur chemin – leur petit groupe étant lui-même déjà perturbateur, ils étaient devant ladite salle. Tous observaient la tapisserie, dans un silence presque religieux, et ce fut Louis qui le brisa :

- Cette tapisserie, elle est vraiment laide, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- On doit faire trois allers-retours devant le mur, en songeant à ce qu'on souhaite voir, dit Rose, ignorant la remarque de Louis. Reculez, je vais le faire.

Ses cousins et Scorpius s'exécutèrent, et la regardèrent marcher de long en large du mur, les yeux fermés, et la bouche remuant sans émettre un son. Quelques secondes plus tard, une immense porte apparaissait sous leurs yeux. Sombre, taillée dans un bois qui semblait plus solide que n'importe quel bois qu'ils avaient vu jusque là, elle leur semblait imposante, presque dangereuse. Rose effleura délicatement la porte, avant de la pousser d'un grand coup :

- Vous venez, ou pas ?

Ils la suivirent avec empressement, et Scorpius se sentit brusquement inquiet, en voyant que la porte qu'il venait de refermer derrière eux s'effaçait lentement, jusqu'à disparaître. Il voulut faire une remarque, se tournant vers Louis et Hugo, qui étaient étrangement silencieux, mais il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire à l'instant où il aperçut la pièce. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi les deux cousins ne s'ennuyaient pas l'un et l'autre, contrairement à l'habitude : la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous dépassait l'imagination. D'après Rose, Hugo, James et Albus, leurs parents décrivaient la pièce comme un lieu immense, où des milliers d'objets de toutes sortes étaient entassés, comme d'immenses tours, sur des centaines de mètres de haut, pour autant de large.

La Salle Sur Demande n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ces descriptions.

Hébétés, Hugo et Rose comprirent les premiers les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Albus et Louis semblaient ne pas comprendre, mais étaient tout aussi émerveillés que Scorpius.

Ils se trouvaient dans un musée. Un genre de musée. Des centaines de vitrines, d'écrins, de meubles, de portoirs se trouvaient alignés en de parfaites rangées, supportant bijoux, vêtements, objets étranges et miroirs ouvragés. Albus se pencha sur une paire de bottes presque aussi grandes que lui :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? chuchota-t-il, comme si parler à voix haute lui semblait déplacé.

Scorpius comprenait : Il avait l'impression d'être dans un lieu où crier et mal se comporter serait… mal. Comme les moldus devaient être silencieux dans les églises, par exemple, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Hugo.

- Rose, tu penses à ce que je pense ? murmura ce dernier, se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Oui, mais on va le vérifier, répondit sa sœur, s'approchant d'un pas sûr d'un miroir disposé sur un coussin de velours.

Ce qui leur semblait étrange à tous, c'était ce manque de poussière. Tout était extrêmement bien tenu, comme si quelqu'un y faisait le ménage tous les jours. Ils s'approchèrent de Rose, qui avait saisi le miroir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et parut soudain gênée. Hugo, qui affichait un air malicieux que personne ne comprenait, lui donna un coup de coude :

- Allez, essaie, au pire tu passeras pour une idiote !

- Rassurant, grogna la rouquine. Bon. Miroir, mon beau miroir… Dis moi qui est la plus belle en ce royaume, ordonna-t-elle, en s'adressant au miroir, devant la grande stupeur de ses cousins.

- Ma chère, ce n'est certainement pas toi, répliqua alors le visage apparut au centre du miroir, affichant une mine suffisante. Qu'est-ce donc que cette coiffure ? Et cette peau disgracieuse ? Grands Dieux, mais que devient le monde, je vous le demande, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je dois encore faire ce travail, c'est réellement une honte que d'avoir à…

- La ferme, lâcha Rose d'un ton contrarié. Hugo ?

- On avait raison, je crois, fit le jeune garçon, ayant la bonne grâce de ne pas insister sur les commentaires du miroir.

Scorpius échangea un même regard avec Albus, et se sentit rassuré : aucun des deux ne comprenait quoi que ce soit aux paroles de Rose et de son frère. A croire que c'était un gène Granger qui leur permettait de se comprendre. Il haussa les épaules, et alors que les deux Granger-Weasley continuaient de disserter, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'approchant de nombreux bijoux scintillants. Comme ils étaient beaux… Et ils étaient attirants. Surtout ce pendentif, qui n'avait rien de très masculin, pourtant. Un joli coquillage.

- Scorpius, t'as fini de regarder, ou tu veux qu'on te garde une paire de boucles d'oreilles ? railla Albus à son oreille.

Le jeune Serpentard sursauta violemment : Il n'avait pas entendu son ami arriver, cet imbécile. Il jeta un regard à Louis, qui esquissait un petit sourire amusé. Il avait visiblement entendu les paroles d'Albus, et cela le faisait rire : charmant. Le blond reporta son attention sur la vitrine qu'il contemplait, et put y admirer un morceau de pierre rouge, qui devait être de la brique, attaché à un morceau de bois par un bout de paille. A côté, se trouvait une chaussure, de fourrure un peu étrange, une mèche de cheveux dorés, et un petit panier refermé.

- Ce sont de drôles de choses, qui sont exposées, fit observer Louis, qui s'était approché.

- On sait ce que c'est, dit alors Rose, accompagnée d'Hugo.

- Des contes de fées, ajouta ce dernier.

- Ce sont des objets provenant d'un tas de contes de fées moldus : le miroir de Blanche-Neige, qui doit déterminer quelle personne est la plus belle du royaume, le collier de la Petite Sirène, qui emprisonnait sa voix, continua Rose, désignant chaque objet du doigt. Il y a même des morceaux de maison de pain d'épice venant du conte d'Hansel et Gretel !

Tous observèrent la pièce différemment. Seuls Hugo et Rose connaissaient ces contes, puisqu'ils avaient une mère née-moldue. Albus, Louis et Scorpius n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Blanche-Neige, d'Hansel et Gretel, ni même de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Albus s'approcha d'un matelas immense :

- Et dans quel conte il y a des matelas avec des billes dessus ?

- C'est un pois, rectifia Hugo. Et c'est… Une longue histoire, précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le jeune fils Potter haussa les épaules, et chacun partit en exploration dans l'immense pièce. Rose s'extasiait sur des objets de contes qu'elle avait oubliés depuis longtemps, Hugo restait silencieux, mais sa joie se ressentait à des dizaines de mètres. Louis, Scorpius et Albus observaient chaque objet, se demandant quelle histoire imaginaire se trouvait derrière. C'est alors qu'Albus trouva la montre.

- Eh, regardez, lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, ce truc est gé…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, non pas parce qu'il avait changé d'avis, ou qu'il allait de nouveau rouspéter sur Hugo, Scorpius ou Louis qui se disputaient. Rose ne l'interrompit pas non plus, pourtant. Il y eut simplement un immense flash. Et ils disparurent tous de la Salle Sur Demande, avec un commentaire satisfait du Miroir Magique :

- Eh bien, ce n'est trop tôt. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces jeunes adolescents qui se croient tout permis. Tripoter des Montres des Contes ! Quelle bande d'idiots ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il alors au Collier à ses côtés.

- J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera pas malheur, fit le coquillage d'une voix douce. Peut-être qu'ils atterriront dans mon conte, et rendront sa voix à Ariel, poursuivit-il d'un ton infiniment triste.

Même le miroir ne trouva rien à en redire.

Allongés sur un sol brûlant, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Louis et Hugo se redressèrent avec un même grognement de douleur. Puis leurs regards se fixèrent sur le duo qui les observait de la même manière, sourcils froncés. Un blond au regard de glace croisa le regard de Scorpius, tandis que Rose et ses cousins réprimaient une exclamation de stupeur en reconnaissant la brunette qui accompagnait le blond. Hugo et Rose échangèrent un regard, murmurant pour eux-mêmes du même ton stupéfait :

« Maman ? »


End file.
